Johara al-Khalid
Johara Noor al-Khalid bint Ma'ed is currently a psychologist based at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. Focusing on all who may need help, she has gone so far as to open up her own home to youth who may need a sanctuary to escape from the woes of their life. Teenagers such as Abbott Thay and Elliana Dhaja have used this facility to better themselves with Johara's help. Background Information Born to parents - Maisum nee al-Nur (2105-2380) and Ma'ed al-Tariq (2000), she has a sister named Meria al-Tariq. In future plots only, Johara's name is actually Khalidah Maisum al-Nur bint Ma'ed al-Tariq and she took the name Johara which is the name of an aunt and one she took for herself when she ran from her family - to make it harder for them to find her. Johara as we know her took the other name and simply droped the al and adjusted the spelling of her family name: al-Nur becomes Noor. Prior to her betrothal, Khali was a bright, engaging young woman. Her parents sent her to the best schools in Switzerland, but when it came time for her to marry, the man her father chose was one to whom he owed a lot of money. Ibin al-Rahid was a sadist who had already 'suffered' the premature of another wife and more than a few mistresses, and Johara did not want to join that number. Johara met her husband, Iskander al-Khalid, on the Hiroshima. In time, he found his own family building as well, adding another daughter and two sons as well to the clan. For a time, the family resigned from active duty in order to foster their growing family. Johara continued her counselings work through the Earth-based Headquarters, as they made the al-Khalid estate their home. It was a blessing to Iskander’s parents – his mother loving to have so many little ones around. Information on her time at the Academy is unknown, other than her specialization in psychology. Working as a counsellor, Johara was part of the Ivorian/Jouretian Civil Waar where she frequently assisted the locals. Finding two Terran child orphaned in the war, she adopted. As Chief Counselor of DS5 - the base that opened its doors to the war-refugees - then Lieutenant Johara Noor learned of the incident and volunteered to take Toby and Gina into her care until a relative could be uncovered. The children's grandparents wanted nothing to do with them, while a cousin of their mother - Tiermusali Saro - came to the base to investigate the situation. While he expressed a desire to care for the children, as a merchant and a bachelor Musa had little to offer in the way of providing for the little ones. It was on his request that wardship custody was granted to Johara, placing Toby and Gina under her care. She also served for a time on the USS Hiroshima where she met her future husband Iskander. Currently she is a Captain at Starfleet HQ where she continues her work in psychology. 4 Johara al-Khalid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2215 Category:All Characters